Trunks' CreationRealizationBirth
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: OneShot. What really happened before, during, and after Trunk's conceivment? This is what I think actually happened.


**Author's Note : This is just a one shot I thought of after reading the 'Dragon Ball Z' manga, at the one point Trunks tells Goku that Bulma just saw Vegeta and it happened, my mind went crazy after that. I just had to put down how I thought it happened with the whole scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta or Bulma's parents. The Doctor I created though.**

**

* * *

**

Trunk's Creation/Realization/Birth

**Creation:**

'Damn that Yamcha!' Bulma fumed in her head for the third time that day. It was the worst time of the year, the month of insane hormones. The blue haired scientist had been hopig that the threat of killer androids would make her too nervous to feel anything else. But of course her body refused to change its habits.

Dirty rugs in hand she stomped her way to the backyard. To her benefit the weather was calm and beautiful, a light breeze ruffled her hair, a faint scent of rain yet to come was carried upon it. Shading her eyes she couldn't see a cloud in the sky, meaning there was plently of time to get the rugs beatn and brought back in.

Heading to the clothesline Bulma caught sight of Vegeta sitting on a rock under a tree, his face in it's constant sour pose. But he didn't look that sour, his eyebrows weren't furrowed as deeply as they usually were and the set of his chin suggested he was relaxed. Slowly, very slowly, Bulma's mind contorted Vegeta's angry scowl into a handsome man quietly meditating. If Vegeta hadn't opened his eyes the image would have gotten totally out of hand.

Seeing the blue haired woman staring at him in a bizarre way he demanded," What are you gawking at woman?"

At the rudely asked question Bulma scowled back and retorted," Nothing, I was just trying to make sure I didn't have anything to do after this. And my name's Bulma. Start using it!" Back in her grouchy mood Bulma threw one of the larger carpets over the clothes line. Rug beater in hand she let lose all her rage on the poor innocent rug.

Little did Bulma know that Vegeta was also in a bad point of hormonal rage, only he didn't know how to handle it, thus why he was meditating. But when Bulma had broken his concentration his mind refused to let him stop staring at her. When she started beating on the rug his mind told him, ' She doesn't look half bad when she's angry. She may not have a body worthy of a seiyan's appeal, but her eyes. They hold as much anger and determination as any seiyan women. Maybe even more...What am I thinking?!' Clenching his teeth in frustration Vegeta turned his back on Bulma...Then proceeded to hit his head against the tree, nearly breaking it in half.

Hearing a sound that resembled a massive drum being struck with something just as large, but harder, Bulma ceased her swinging and glanced over at Vegeta. Seeing that he'd put his back towards her she puffed up her cheeks, ripped the rug down and put up another one. This rug received tougher treatment then the last, just because Vegeta pissed Bulma off even more. Using her full strength she made the same noises you'd hear from fighters, she'd let out a "Hyah!" and "Yah!"

Such noises as that drew Vegeta's attention to her, this time instead of focusing on her face, he took note of the muscles that appeared briefly when she swung and struck the rug. They were barely noticeable, but he still found that he found them impressive for a woman that didn't do any fighting. Thinking on it, he remembered seeing her moving large parts of equipment for some odd new creation or other. Those same parts needed to be relocated at another point, but it took both of Bulma's parents to move it. Meaning Bulma had not only brains, but some brawn as well. The smallest inkling of impression surfaced in the back of his mind...The tree was again struck with his head, this time actually breaking.

Feeling the impact of the tree hitting the ground Bulma spun on her heel to yell," You JERK! That was my favorite tree! What did it ever do to you?! Did it drop a leaf on you?! Geez! You just do EVERYTHING to annoy me! Urgh!" That outburst had made her unconsciously stomp over and get right in his face.

Getting off the rock Vegetayelled back," I'm the one annoying YOU?! YOU'RE the one that does EVERYTHING wrong! You shrunk my fighting uniform! I was seen in public wearing PINK! And you NEVER do thing QUIETLY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ALL I DO IS FIX THINGS AND CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR MESS!! THE NEIGHBOURS HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT ALL THE EXPLOSIONS EVER SINCE YOU'VE LIVED HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO EXPLAIN ENERGY BLASTS TO A NON-FIGHTING MACHINE?!" Bulma raged, waving the rug beater in a threatning matter. She didn't give a damn if this man could rip her apart, she wasn't about to let a man that lived under her roof back talk to her in such a way.

Vegeta had the same thoughts, only slightly altered. Unable to accept the fact that he was close to losing Vegata screamed back," I DON'T CARE WHAT THE NEIGHBOURS COMPLAIN ABOUT, AND IF THEY KEEP COMPLAINING I'LL DESTROY THEIR HOUSE! THEN THEY WOULD NO LONGER BE YOUR NEIGHBOURS!! HOW'S THAT SOUND YOU INSUFFERALBE WOMAN!?" Vegeta knew that come back was pathetic, he was out of things to yell about, sadly Bulma was not.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING! THE AGREEMENT WAS YOU LEAVE OTHER HUMANS ALONE, AND YOU HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE! BREAK THAT AGREEMENT AND I'LL GLADLY KICK YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" In reality, Bulma didn't think she could do that. Over the time he'd been living with them, she'd grown accustomed to his masculine presence around the house. It was a nice change from just her parents, and the past visits from Yamcha. Thankfully Vegeta didn't know this, she was finally getting him to sweat, meaning she was winning this fight.

Vegeta was glad he hadn't given up, the stupid woman just gave him something to fight back with," WHO SAID I WANTED TO STAY HERE?! I'LL GLADLY LEAVE RI-mph?!" Vegeta was abruptly cut off by Bulma's lips on his.

When Vegeta said he'd "gladly" leave a trigger snapped in her head; to her horror, she'd unconsciously become hopelessly attached to Vegeta, so his words set her body in motion without her mind's knowledge. She practically jumped on him, and kissed Vegeta right on the lips.

Stunned Vegeta stood stock still, but Bulma refused to let go OR stop kissing him, so his hormones conquered over everything. Going by his male instinct he scooped Bulma up off the ground, then flew them both to his bedroom. One thing led to another, and BAM, life was created!

**Realization: - 1 Month Later -**

" Nngh, mooom, can you get me another stomach pill, that last one did nothing." Bulma moaned, her head resting on her arms on the toilet seat. Her blue hair was in such disaray that a rat could easily live in it, her face matched the colour of her favorite white lawn chair. Poor Bulma was puking her guts out for the fifth time that morning, and she really wished she hadn't tried eating a piece of toast a few minutes ago.

Bulma's sweet hearted mother handed her sickly daughter the pill and glass of water she'd asked for, a finger on her chin Bulma's mom suggested," Bulma, hunny. Maybe you're pregnant, I was this way when I was pregnant with you."

Popping the pill in her mouth and sipping the water Bulma grumbled," Don't be silly mom, I haven- Oh no! THAT JERK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Mom, I need to go to the doctor's A.S.A.P!" Nodding, Bulma's mom went to make the phone call, mother's intuition told her that her hunch was correct.

**- The Next Day -**

"Congradulations Bulma, you're going to be a mother." Bulma's doctor handed her the papers and ultra sound showing that Bulma was without a doubt, pregnant. Pregnant with Vegeta's evil little seed.

Keeping her composure calm she smiled at Doctor Burns, said thank you, went back to her hover car, then set the jets to full throttle to hunt down the bastard that was the father.

It really helped that she knew where his favorite training spot was, roughly 3 km away from the house was a small cropping of mountains. Bulma was nearly there when the mountain she'd been aiming for blew up, pulling off crazy arial manuvers around the falling debris Bulma growled," He better not use up too much energy, or he won't have enough to defend himself."

Vegeta stood floating in the air, proud of his accomplishment. He'd been trying to blow up a mountain with on shot for weeks. His moment of pride was cut off by the sound of a hover car approaching, very, very fast. Vegeta turned to look just in time to have the hover car ram him in the gut, the wind nearly knocked out of him he yelled," YOU STUPID WOMAN! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Using the voice speaker Bulma blared," You're right, I will watch what I'm doing. SO NEXT TIME I CAN PROPERLY KILL YOU!!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM THIS TIME?!" Vegeta yelled, pushing the hover car off him and ripping the console cover off, revealing a glaring and almost crying Bulma. A woman's tears didn't bother Vegeta, a woman out for his blood however, that just outright annoyed him.

Bulma crumpled up the pregnancy test papers into a ball and threw them at Vegeta, Vegeta caught them and uncrumpled the papers. As he skimmed them over Bulma screeched," HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO USE PROTECTION YOU MONKEY BRAINED MORON?! BECAUSE OF YOU THE REST OF MY LIFE PLANS HAVE TO BE REARRANGED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"Nothing. This isn't my problem, it's yours. You can deal with it however you want. Whether you keep the child or not doesn't matter to me." Vegeta said simply, unfazed by this new developement. If Bulma had the baby then he'd let her raise it until it could be trained to fight, if she didn't then he still had more time in his life to try for another child. But he highly doubted Bulma had what it took to kill the unborn child.

Shaking in rage Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs," I'M HAVING THIS KID AND YOU'RE HELPNG ME WITH IT! YOU WANT TO OR NOT MISTER!!" That declaration made Bulma speed off home to inform her father and mother of the somewhat good news. The aging couple were always wishing for a grandchild before they went on to the after life.

**Birth : - 8 Months Later -**

Bulma sighed, her fabulous figure she'd had since high school was gone, and in it's place was a blue haired woman with a watermelon stomach and breasts the sizew of cantelopes. Her reflection wasn't what bothered her, it was the deep knowledge of Vegeta's soon to be utter neglect of his child. Thinking like that always made her angry right after, the bastard didn't deserve to take care of a kid, he'd pretended she never existed over the past eight months. What difference would it make if he never saw it be born or grow up to be a fine young man. (The last ultra sound showed the baby's gender.)

Rubbing her stomach Bulma muttered to the baby," Kid, I hope you don't have high expectations for the guy that helped start you off." In some cruel way of baby response the unamed child decided it was time to come out.

Feeling water gush out of her Bulma shuddered, grabbed onto the closest ledge and yelled," Moom! Daad! We need to get to the hospital, the baby's coming!" In a flurry of pain, high speed hover car travel and relocating, Bulma found herself in the hospital twelve minutes later, her legs spread apart Bulma screamed in agony. This saiyan child wasn't going to come out nicely, he was making sure to put up a good fuss about breathing fresh air.

But finally, two hours after much pushing and sweating, wailing of a furious infant was heard.Laying back with a sigh of relief Bulma nearly fell right asleep, she would have too if the doctor hadn't exclaimed in surprise," My gosh, this child has a tail!...And a very unhapy set of eyes."

Forcing herself back up Bulma grumbled," He's suppose to have a tail, don't worry about it. As for the eyes, they must be the father's." That said Bulma fell back onto the pillow and passed out, unaware that her baby boy Trunks was the gossip of the hospital for many months after.

**- Two Weeks Later -**

"Come on Trunks, you can't keep glaring forever." Bulma tried tickling her son's belly, only he didn't squeak or babble at all, he just lied there and glared at her. Truth be told Trunk's eyes intimidated her every once in a while, enough so that she'd hand him over to her mom or dad to go get herself a drink. As expected Vegeta never showed up to see the baby, he'd leave early in the morning and come back late at night. It was getting on Bulma's nerves to the point where she was grinding her teeth together and refusing to do his laundry. (But her mom was too nice to let it pile up, so she does his laundry instead.)

When three weeks of neglect went by Bulma decided that that was long enough. Putting Trunks into his car seat (and strapping on a few extra seatbelts) Bulma sped off to the not-so-mountainous mountain area. There were about two mountains left, one was full of craters and the other was about to be pulverized, Vegeta stood floating in front of it, his eyes were closed in concentration, building up his strength in his right hand. Pulling back he aimed for the killing blow, only he never made it. Bulma blared her horn at maximum volume right before he could, spinning around he yelled," WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SHOW UP AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME?!"

Bulma raised the console hatch, unbuckled Trunks and held him up in Vegeta's face. Ironically Trunks intentionally glared at his father, the same time Vegeta glared at him. Making it a perfect family moment Bulma glared and demanded," Would it kill you to see your son once in a while after he's born?!"

"Hn, saiyans never show affection to their young, it would only soften them, and guarantee their death in battle." Vegeta recited from the many annoying preached of saiyan ethnic he had beaten in his head in youth.

Rolling her eyes Bulma reminded him," You seem to forget that your kid isn't a full saiyan, he's half human too. So he'll be raised as a human since he lives on Earth, unless you want to start helping to take care of him."

Giving Bulma a half smirk Vegeta huffed," Nice try woman, but I'm not as stupid as you think. You can raise that child any way you want, but once he turns two he learns to fight."

"My butt he is! You can wait until he's five at the most!" Bulma argued, the thought of a two year old taking on Vegeta, her own child at that, made her insides churn.

Vegeta had a lovely little angry mark pop up on his forehead," I will teach MY son to fight at whatever age I plwase!" The purple haired child held in Bulma's arms was his flesh and blood, just as much as hers. He would not be denied the right to teach him to defend himself at the proper age.

"Oh? So when I ask you to help raise him, you act indifferent. But when it comes to fighting, you start acting like his father. Well too bad! You should have acted like a father from the beginning, you can wait until he's four, that's as low as I'll go. See you in four years!" Bulma tucked the still glaring Trunks into his car seat, shut the hatch, and sped off. Leaving a very, very frustrated Vegeta to take his anger out on the mountains.

**END**


End file.
